The Misadventures of a baby
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficlets and AUs featuring the teens, babies and kids from Miracle City!
1. The Cursed Notebook

Summary: Brie Brie tried to help Nina write a book but they got everyone into macabre and creepy situations.

Genres:

Humor/Horror/Friendship

Pairings: Brie Brie Martinez and Nina Miguens

Nina was walking home from school but she saws a old notebook.

Nina's eyes widen in awe as she opens the book relashing the ghostly green wailing souls

So She went to her room.

"It's a beautiful day in Miracle City and everyone is having a good day until..."

Thunder crash

Creepy music box playing

"They see a creepy little girl with long black hair and wears a red dress and-"

"Uh-oh?"

Brie Brie walked to Nina

Nina put on her glasses and trying to write but fails

"Okay i got this! Rodolfo tries to take care of a baby but he discovers that she has super natural powers, no no no that's not right!"

Thunder crash

A teenage girl sees a creepy doll

"Aaaah!!! Muncea Epeluznante!!!"

A man screams

Ghostly cats attack him

Creepy music box playing

"And her name is Maria Alma and she also likes creepy stuff"

Creepy girl laughing


	2. Pop Goes the City

Summary: Pablo enters a karaoke contest but he has stage fright so Marigraciela, Frida, Manny and Brie Brie tried to help him.

Genres:

Humor/ Friendship/Parody

Pairings: Marigraciela Martinez/Pablo Perez and Manny Rivera/ Frida Suarez

Miracle City Mall

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo were drinking grapefruit smoothies.

But they saw a karaoke contest poster.

Pablo said "Ay Dios Mio the karaoke contest is at the mall!?"

But Lucia appear behind Pablo

Pablo screamed

Lucia said "Karaoke is a disease when you died singing"

Pablo said "Oh please it's a karaoke contest finally a chance to share my gift of song with the rest of the world"

Pablo sings "La-la-la-"

But his rival Jose Perromuerto sings off key

Pablo groaned "Jose Perromuerto"

Jose Perromuerto laughed

Marigraciela said "Is it too late to return a gift."

Pablo's Mansion

Pablo sings a old lullaby from Spain.

Pablo said "So what do you think pretty amazing huh?"

Frida said "That was beautiful"

Frida wipe a tear from her eye.

Pablo gulped "What if i go into a stage and people started looking at me"

Brie Brie babbled

Frida said "I used to have stage fright but i finally did it"

Later

Jose Burromuerto was singing off key.

Crowd jeers

Jose growled

"Next up is Pablo Perez"

Pablo began to sing

Crowd cheers


	3. Hush Little Brie Brie

Genres:

Family

Pairing(s): Marigraciela Martinez and Brie Brie Martinez

Marigraciela was sleeping until she hears her sister's crying.

She walked inside her sister's room.

Marigraciela said "Hey Brie Brie anything's gonna be alright"

Marigraciela began to sing.

Brie Brie stopped crying.

Brie Brie yawned.

Brie Brie finally go to sleep.


	4. El Negro Gato

Summary: Everyone warned Ms. Chiquita not to befriend a black cat.

Genres:

Humor/Horror/Friendship

Pairing(s): Ms. Chiquita

The luchadors were fighting but a black cat walk to them.

And it meowed.

The luchadors screamed and falls.

A coach boiled in rage as his face turned red.

He started cursing in spanish.

Black cat transition

A couple were walking their baby but they heard a meowing.

They see a black cat which made them run away screaming.

Black cat transition

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Brie Brie were playing soccer expect for Pablo who was reading a book.

Ms. Chiquita was knitting but she hears a meow.

It was a black cat

Manny said "Ms. Chiquita don't pet a black cat?!"

Pablo said "Black cats are bad luck"

Brie Brie babbled

Frida said "You had to wait until you adopt a black cat for halloween"

Marigraciela said "Black cats are the witch's pets"

"Ay ninos i think i could take care of a black cat"

They facepalmed


	5. The Haunted Martinez's

Summary: A family who discovers their new house is haunted by ghosts.

Genres: Humor/Horror/Parody

Pairings: Marigraciela Martinez and Pablo Perez

Luisa said "So what do you think"

Brie Brie babbled

But Marigraciela and Brie Brie saw a black cat.

Luisa said "Uh-oh?"

Ghostly moaning

Marigraciela walked inside her new room and founds an old sewing machine.

Ghostly moaning

"Uh-oh?"

Brie Brie crawls to Marigraciela.

"Brie Brie i think i found an old sewing machine belong to my great grandma Marigraciela."

Thunder crashing

Brie Brie and Marigraciela sees their great grandma's ghost.

Brie Brie babbled

Marigraciela said "Dios Fantasma Mios"

Marigraciela went inside a botanica but she sees Pablo Perez.

Marigraciela blushed

Marigraciela said "Hi Pablo"

"Hi Marigraciela"

Marigraciela and Pablo said "So how are things"

They laughed

"My family moved from New York to Miracle City and bought a house but this house was haunted by my great grandma Marigraciela"

Pablo gulped

Clock transition

Marigraciela takes Pablo to her room where he meets her ghostly grandma Marigraciela

"Pablo are you okay?"

"I...i love it!"

Brie Brie giggled

This is similar to The Haunted Hathaways.


	6. The Guitar Duet

Summary: Frida is inspired to make a duet with Manny.

Genres:

Humor/Friendship

Pairings: Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera

Frida was humming a tune as she put her books in her locker but she heard beautiful violin music.

Frida walked into Pablo's favorite music class.

It was Pablo Perez.

Frida walked to Pablo

"Hi Pablo"

Pablo screamed

"Sorry but you played beautifully"

Pablo blushed "When i was little my mother told me not to play that guitar so instead i play a violin"

Frida has an idea

A few minutes later...

In Casa de Macho Manny was finishing his homework but he hears beautiful guitar music.

It was Frida playing her acoustic guitar.

"Frida"

Frida screamed

"Sorry Frida but you played beautifully"

Frida blushed


	7. Some people says

Summary: Pablo gets that song stuck in his head.

Genres:

Humor/Friendship

Pairings: Marigraciela Martinez and Pablo Perez

Pablo was playing his violin as he hears a beautiful singing voice

"I suffered in my life i have suffered in my life"

Pablo didn't like it when it comes to songs.

It was Marigraciela.

"Somepeople says somepeople says somepeople says you have fun somebody knew somebody knew somebody knew you drive us loco!"

"MARIA GRACIELA MARTINEZ!!"

Marigraciela said "Si Pablo"

Pablo sighed "Could you please stop singing that annoying song"

Marigraciela nodded

Pablo sighed in relief

But he hears Marigraciela humming.

Pablo said "Marigraciela!"


	8. Erase una vez un sueno

Summary: Frida sings a song in the forest.

Genres: Humor/ Romance

Pairings: Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez

Miracle City Forest

Frida began to sing as she began to dance.

~I know you i walked with you once upon a dream i know you that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam and i know it's true that visions are seldom all they seen but if i know you i know what you'll do you love me at once the way you did once upon a dream~

Manny heard Frida's beautiful singing.

Frida began to hum.

~But if i know you i know what you'll do you love me at once-~

Manny began to dance with Frida as he join in and Frida stopped singing.

~-The way you did once upon a dream~

Manny said "Excuse me are you singing"

Frida blushed "Well i-"

Manny said "You were singing a 1950s song"

Manny clears his throat

Manny began to sing ~I know you i walked with you once upon a dream i know you that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam~

Manny and Frida began to dance

~And i know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem but if i know you i know what you'll do you love me at once the way you did once upon a dream~


	9. Macabre Buddies

Summary: Frida tried to help a ghost win a macabre contest.

Genres:

Horror/Humor

Pairings: Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez

Warning this maybe too scary for young readers it contains creepy scenes, blood and gore, and of course dark comedy hope you enjoy it

Manny, Frida and a 1800s ghost are walking down the streets of Miracle City but they saws a poster.

Frida picked it up and began to read it.

"Miracle City Macabre Contest"

Frida screamed

Manny said "What is it Frida"

Frida show Manny a poster

Manny screamed

"Oh come on it's a macabre contest for people who is interested in macabre"

But Brie Brie appear behind him with a creepy doll mask.

"Aaaaaah!!!"

Brie Brie giggled as she took off her mask.

"Brie Brie!"

Marigraciela holds Brie Brie.

Marigraciela said "It's just a doll mask"

Brie Brie babbled

Pablo said "Hey guys are you ready for the annual Miracle City Macabre Contest and it all started hundreds of years ago"

Flashback opens

"Macabre contests happen in San Maripilar where a baby girl was sleeping until four men with creepy masks ripped her scalp and eat her brain"

Baby cries

SPLAT!

"In San Ramon where a teenage girl was singing and dancing in the forest until her abusive ex boyfriend chopped her head off"

Woman scream

Thunder crash

"And finally in Miracle City where we had a macabre contest for over hundred years"

Flashback closes

San Santiago yawned "You're kidding a macabre contest"

Frida said "Last year everyone has a scary story contest"

Pablo said "And now this year we had a macabre contest"

Manny and Frida gulped

Clock transition

Manny awakes to see San Santiago with his skeleton showing.

San Santiago laughed creepily

Manny screamed

San Santiago said "Oh come on i've been practicing for a macabre contest" as he returned to normal.

Manny sighed in relief until he witness something scary.

San Santiago was playing a creepy tune on his violin.

Manny gulped

Today is finally the Macabre Contest.

Lucia began to read a macabre poem which scare a judge out of his wits.

San Santiago gulped "We're in a soup now chico"

Crowd cheers

"Next up is San Santiago"

Crowd cheers

San Santiago walks to the stage and played a pitch pipe.

San Santiago turns into a skeleton and began to dance which scares Vice Principal Chakal.

Crowd cheers

San Santiago returned back to normal..

"And the winner is...Lily Martinez!"

Crowd cheers

Lily was wearing a dress made of animal muscles.

San Santiago's jaw dropped

Frida said "I got a bad feeling about this"

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

The contest winners turned into ghostly skeletons

Manny, Frida, Pablo, San Santiago and Marigraciela screamed expect for Brie Brie.

Brie Brie giggled.


	10. Un Sueno

Frida began to play her guitar as she began to sing.

Frida was wearing a black shirt with a pink skull and pink pants.

~A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast alsleep in dreams you will lose your heartaches whatever you wish for you keep have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through no matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true~

Frida began to hum as she takes a bath.

Frida puts on her red googles, black spiked bracelets, a white shirt, red dress, white socks and gray boots as she sang.

~No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true~


	11. The boy who cried ghost

Summary: Manny scares Pablo which attracts the ghost of a abused girl.

Genres:

Humor/Horror

Pairings: Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez Marigraciela Martinez and Pablo Perez

Pablo screamed

Grandpapi said "What are you screaming about?!"

Pablo said "Manny scares me with a urban legend called the-"

Grandpapi said "The ghost of a abused girl!? Ay Dios Mio you mean-"

Grandpapi hears Frida playing her guitar.

"Hey keep it down or her ghost should hear you"

Frida stopped playing her guitar.

Grandpapi said "Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl who was nice but free spirited and rebellious just like you"

Frida gulped

"But one tragic day on her first day of high school, she was bullied by the mean girls who were jealous of her charm and beauty. She decided to tell her teacher about the bullying but her teacher takes her to the bathroom where he raped her."

Frida and Marigraciela shuddered.

"And then her ex boyfriend raped her too and she was tired of being hurt over over and over again until she just can't take it anymore"

Marigraciela gasped "Then what happened"

"But when she finally stood up to the mean girls, her teacher raped her and her ex boyfriend killed her"

Frida and Marigraciela covers their mouths.

"And at her funeral her classmates mourned expect for her ex boyfriend, the mean girls and her teacher."

Brie Brie babbled

"After her death, her ghost rises from her grave and looking for victims while humming a sad yet beautiful tune"

Pablo screams

Thunder crash

They went to Miracle City Cemetery.

Frida and Marigraciela saws a tombstone that says here lies Marifia Marquez she was a great student and musician.

But Frida and Marigraciela hears a beautiful humming.

Manny, Brie Brie, Pablo and Grandpapi walked to Frida and Marigraciela.

They heard the ground rumbling.

Pablo's eyes widen as a skeletal arm come out of the ground and another human arm come out.

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela, Pablo and Grandpapi whimpered as a ghostly girl rises from her grave.

The moonlight shined on her.

A teenage girl with long messy black hair that covers her face.

Pablo whimpers

She lifts her hair revealing her ghostly face and beautiful brown eyes.

She wears a red headband and a tattered school uniform that shows her ribs.

They screamed and pulls Brie Brie.

They went home from a cemetery.

Manny said "Is she gone"

Pablo sighed in relief

Marigraciela, Brie Brie and Frida gulped

Manny said "Uh Grandpapi"

"What?"

Grandpapi saws Marifia's ghost right behind him.

Thunder crashing

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela, Pablo and Grandpapi screamed

But Brie Brie hugged Marifia.

Brie Brie babbled


	12. Monton de Tierra

Summary: Frida and Marigraciela sings a song to cheer their boyfriends up.

Genres:

Humor/Romance

Pairings: Manny Rivera and Pablo Perez and Frida Suarez and Marigraciela Martinez

Manny and Pablo got detention for being late for school.

Pablo said "Way a go Manny i got detention!"

Manny said "What if my dad finds out he grounds me!"

But they hears a guitar playing

~Todos vamos a dar al final al lugar donde viven los muertos algo debe tener de bonito si nadie regresa todos vamos a dar al final al lugar donde viven los muertos algo debe tener de bonito si nadie regresa~

Manny and Pablo said "Frida/Marigraciela"

~Cada dia se nos pudre algu redazo amanece y se nos va perdiendo el tiempo todos somos ollitas quebradas ollita quebradas cada dia nos purde algu redazo amanece y se nos va perdiendo el tiempo todos somos ollitas quebradas~

It was Frida and Marigraciela.

~Ha llegado al final la partida lentamente me ire lentamente al final todos somos solo un monton de tierra al final todos somos solo un monton de tierra~

Manny said "Frida you sings a song to cheer me up"

Pablo frowned "Did you just cheer us up because we had a bad day"

Frida and Marigraciela nodded

Manny and Pablo's jaws dropped


	13. With a smile and a song

Summary: It's a El Tigre Chico Inteligente and Chica Energetica AU girl who tried to help a boy embrace life but she got him into surreal misadventures.

Genres:

Humor

Pairings: Manny and Frida Suarez

"Bueno Dias Sol" Frida greeted

A cute baby sun giggled

The young spanish girl let out a peaceful yawn, her body fully rested from sleep. She stretched her sore limbs letting out a sigh when she managed to loosen her muscles and with an air of energy, she rose out of bed.

She made her way towards her closet in her spanish style room straightening out her pink night gown as she scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"With a smile and a song" Frida sang softly, her melodic voice echoing throughout her house as she pulled out her favorite dress, the one she wore for her quinceanera.

"Life is just a bright sunny day"

She held the dress skyward letting the rays bask both her and the outfit in its warm glow.

"Your cares fade away and your heart is young"

The birds had perched themeselves on her window.

"With a smile and a song all the world seems to waken anew"

Manny Rivera groaned angrily at the sound of the spanish girl's cheerful yet pretty voice echoing through his head.

Manny walked into Frida's house.

Frida enters the bathroom, humming as she began to brush her hair.

Manny let out a exhausted sigh open the door to reveal Frida Suarez. Staring at the mirror, brushing her long bright blue hair with a comb.

Frida felt her heart beating faster at the sound of Manny's screaming.

Frida thought Frida he is a smart boy but Zoe take advantage of him.

A cute smart boy, Frida added, Taking his curly chocolate black hair, brown eyes and the cutest freckles.

Frida shook her head

"Fridaniella! You were singing this song?!"

Frida nodded

Manny screams in rage and slammed the door.

Frida danced her way back to her room to prepare for school.

The breakfast table was near silent.

Frida was looking good in her reddish pink dress, her long bright blue hair brushed and done in a ponytail.

Carmela said "So Frida how is school"

Frida said "It was great!"

Nikita and Anita growled

Carmela said "That's good to hear"

Manny and Frida took their seats on the bus.

Frida said "There is nothing sweeter than a song" as she singed and a blue bird landed on her finger.

Manny growled

Frida danced out of the bus.

Manny facepalmed

Ms. Lupita said "Here's your test Frida"

Frida got an A.

Frida smiles

"And here's your test Manny"

Manny got an A

"Yes!"

Frida hugged Manny

Manny said "Stop hugging me!"

School bell rings

Everyone run out of the school.

Frida was humming a tune as she began to dance.

Frida pulled out a guitar.

A blue bird landed on Frida's finger.

Frida said "Hi there care for a song"

A blue bird chirp

Frida began to sing ~Rejoicing with you As the song is sung there's no use in grumbling when the raindrops come tumbling remember you're the one who can fill the world with sunshine~ as she played a guitar.

The sunlight shined on Frida's beautiful bright blue hair.

Manny said "I rather going home instead of walking with a girl who enjoyed singing cheerful songs"

Manny walked into his house

Manny enters his room and sat on his bed.

Manny was about to read a book but he hummed a tune that Frida sings.

Manny said "Aaaah! I can't get it out of his head!?"

Manny was playing chess but he began to sing

~When you smile and you sing. Everything is in tune and it's spring and life flows along with a smile and a song~

Manny said "FRIDANIELLA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Frida giggled.


	14. Bola de la luna de Sangre

Summary: Manny dances with Frida during the blood moon ball.

Genres:

Humor/Romance

Pairings: Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez

Frida was wearing a reddish pink dress with a bow, white gloves and white mary jane shoes with red skulls on it.

Manny was wearing a black matador suit, black shoes, a Dia de los Muertos skull mask and his grandfather's sombrero.

Manny grabs Frida's hand and the red light shined on them.

Everyone gasped

Manny began to dance with Frida.

Frida's eyes widen in awe as she let out a cute gasp.

Manny said in a sing song voice ~Fridaniella~

Frida blushed "How do you know my name?"

Manny said "It's me Manny!"

He twirls Frida.

Frida said "Manny what are you doing!?"

Manny said "I think my mom tell me about the blood moon ball and it happened every year"

Frida said "You mean our souls are bounded for eternity?"

Manny and Frida blushed and kissed.

Frida said "My grandma told me about it and it's a curse of two lovers just like us"

Manny said "After they died, their souls went to the land of the surreal"

Frida said "I know i mean what's the worst that could happen"


	15. Frida the Cheerful Ghost

Summary: A boy end up seeing the ghost of a girl.

Genres:

Supernatural/Horror

Pairings: Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez

A 16 year old mexican boy went into an old Spanish style house.

He opened the door and saws a girl's room.

Suddenly he hears a voice

"Hey you're not supposed to be in here!"

"No i wasn't"

Manny saws a pink bracelet and decided to put it on.

Thunder crashing

Manny said "Oh no"

Ghostly moaning

Manny felt like ghostly butterflies flew around him.

He saws a spanish girl's ghost.

"Hi"

Manny screamed

"No no i'm not gonna scare you"

Manny gulped

"I'm Frida"

"Manny"


	16. Crows are bad luck

Summary: Frida and Brie Brie finds out that crows are a bad omen.

Genres: Humor/Horror

Pairings: Frida Suarez and Brie Brie Martinez

Miracle City, Martinez household

Frida was playing with Brie Brie until they heard a crow cawing.

Pablo, Manny and Marigraciela screamed

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"

Frida said "Uh-oh is right maybe crows are bad luck!"

Thunder crashing

Crows cawing

Manny said "Why is Zoe mad"

Pablo said "I don't know maybe crows are a bad omen"

Manny said "I think i saw it at a movie"

Marigraciela, Frida, Pablo and Brie Brie said "Manny!"

Manny flipped through the pages of the aztec spellbook until he founds a page.

Manny said "Here it is!"

Manny chanted and all of a sudden white doves appears.

White doves cooed which the crows fly away in fear.

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela, Pablo and Brie Brie cheered.

Brie Brie hugged Manny.

Brie Brie babbled.


	17. Hueso Dulce

A teenage girl was riding her bicycle to San Maripilar Middle School.

She has long bright blue hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She wears a white shirt, red skirt, white socks and gray sneakers.

Her name is Frida Suarez.

When she arrived at school, she takes off her helmet.

Everything went perfect until one day.

She hears a voice

"Hi Frida!"

It was her best friend Sophia since kindergarten.

Sophia has long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin. She wear a white shirt, pink skirt, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

"Hi Sophia!"

"I just heard today is your 13th birthday!"

Frida and Sophia squealed

But Sophia saws a bone shaped food.

"What is that"

"Oh it's a hueso de santo made of marizpan my mom made it for me because it's my birthday"

The bell rang and everyone walked into the school.

They went to math class where everyone doing their tests.

They went to history class where everyone did well.

The bell rang and everyone went to the cafeteria.

And finally they went to science class.

"Okay class today is your lucky day it's Burying dead people!"

The classmates groaned

"Frida get a shovel and bury a dead guy"

Frida looked at a dead man's body

Frida shuddered "los muertos son los peores"

Sophia said "Don't worry i got this"

Sophia starts fake coughing

"WHY!? WHY ME TAKE ME INSTEAD OF THESE GROSS ROTTING DEAD BODIES!?"

"Oh dear Frida would you take Sophia to the nurse before she vomit all over the beautiful dead people"

Frida nodded

Sophia and Frida walked out of science class.

Frida said "Uh Sophia the nurse office is this way"

Sophia said "We're gonna skip school"

Frida said "Skip school i don't know i'll be home at 6"

Sophia said "Frida this is your birthday let's make your birthday in the history of birthdays"

Frida squealed

The bell rang

Frida was riding her bicycle with Sophia while laughing

Balloons transition

Frida and Sophia were playing a dance game in the Mayan Arcade.

But Frida sees Sophia stealing her quarters back.

Frida rubbed her arm.

Balloons transition

Sophia was spray painting but Frida hears a police siren

Balloons transition

Frida and Sophia were riding a grocery cart.

Balloons transition

Frida and Sophia were wearing sunglasses as they were drinking smoothies.

Frida said "These mango smoothies are delicious"

But Frida hears her phone beep

Frida said "Oh no 6 ol clock i'm gonna be late for my birthday party"

Sophia said "Frida come on let's get this birthday train rolling choo choo!"

Sophia hears her phone beep

"Carla found you a ticket to a abandoned train station downtown legend say a ghostly train takes a innocent and naive girl like you to Hueso Dulce "

"I don't know but i gotta get home"

Sophia glared "Frida Frida Frida always being a good girl and going home to your mommy and daddy but we need to meet up with Carla right now end of disscusion"

Frida said "Yeah okay"

Sophia and Frida walked out of the cafe.

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

Frida, Sophia and Carla went into the train station.

Carla said "Welcome to San Maripilar train station

Thunder crashing.

Frida gulped

'Come on you can do it' Frida thought

Frida walked to the vendor

"One ticket please"

A old lady gives Frida a ticket.

Frida looked at her "friends"

Sophia and Carla gives her a thumbs up.

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

The ghostly train arrived.

Frida, Sophia and Carla walked into the train.

Sophia and Carla laughed expect for Frida.

Frida said "oh no"

Suddenly Frida hears a voice

"The next stop is Hueso Dulce"

Frida gulped

The ghostly train began to ride

A few minutes later, the train now arrived.

Frida walked out of the train.

Frida saws a creepy staircase and began to rail slide down the stairs.

Frida's eyes widen in awe as her jaw dropped.

"Welcome to Hueso Dulce"

Frida gulped and walked to a baby carriage.

But Frida saws a skeleton baby

Frida screamed and so the skeleton woman.

Frida runs but bumped into a ghostly man who kinda lose his head.

"Hey! do you mind"

Frida screamed and so is the head.

A ghostly man reattached his head.

"Mortale"

Frida runs as she was panting.

But she hears a voice

"Hello"

Frida turned around to see a black cat.

He has curly chocolate black fur and yellow eyes. He wears a red bow with a bell.

Frida gulped and walked to him.

"Hi i'm Manny Rivera"

"Frida Suarez"

Thunder crashing

Manny hissed as his tail poofed.

Frida hugged Manny

"I gotta get outta here before my friends realized i'm gone"


	18. Hueso Jam

Manny said "Come on, everybody, gather 'round

Don't let this old town get you down

Look at you there with the long, long face"

A skeleton man said "Hey! He must be talkin' to you!"

Manny said "You take this and you take that C'mon over here, TJ, put on this hat

If we all work together, we can make our dreams come true

Let's show the world what we can do

Zebra Donkey?

Zebra Donkey began to play a guitar as they began to play the musical instruments.

Manny began to sing ~I got rhythm

In my feet

I got rhythm in my heart and soul

I got rhythm

Hot and sweet

Sometimes rhythm makes me loose control

Ha cha ta cha chow

I want everyone

To have all the fun

That I have

I got rhythm

So do you

Let's turn it on and show 'em what we can do!~

A skeletal woman began to dance with Manny until her hand falls out.

Manny screamed

A skeletal woman giggles and blushed as she reattached her hand.

Sophia was given a makeover until she hears music.

She sees her butler dancing.

Sophia growled

Frida was reading a book but she was listening to music.

Frida shakes her head

Frida walked out of the window with a ladder but a skeletal hand grabs her and pulled her.

A skeleton flapper pushed Frida to Manny who was dancing.

Manny said "Ready to dance mi amor"

Frida blushed "Me no i don't have time for-"

But Frida realized that she tapped her foot.

Frida gulped

Frida snapped her finger

Frida began to dance which cause the skeleton's jaw to fall out.

Manny joined in.

Frida and Manny were about to kiss but a skeleton baby began to play the maracas.

Manny and Frida blushed


End file.
